With the increasing proliferation of wireless technology, such as Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, and mobile or wireless Internet of things (IoT) devices, more devices or systems incorporate radio frequency (RF) circuitry, such as receivers and/or transmitters. To reduce the cost, size, and bill of materials, and to increase the reliability of such devices or systems, various circuits or functions have been integrated into integrated circuits (ICs). For example, ICs typically include receiver and/or transmitter circuitry.
The growing number of circuit elements, devices, subsystems, etc., has also resulted in a corresponding increase in the amount of power consumed in the products that include such components. In some applications, such as battery powered, mobile, or portable products, a limited amount of power or energy is available. More particularly, typical batteries have a relatively limited capacity, i.e., can provide a limited amount of energy in a given amount of time.
The description in this section and any corresponding figure(s) are included as background information materials. The materials in this section should not be considered as an admission that such materials constitute prior art to the present patent application.